Path to Learning
This roleplaying takes place in the World of the Living, Japan. In a small town no bigger than Karakura town, Mushoku Kaigan decided to observe how humans reacted to supernatural blessings. The town lived off the amount rice it could self, but this year it was low in product. The river was near to poison for the people. Even the eletrical company was barely able to keep up, due to damage equipment. Mushoku used his heavenly reiatsu to make rice fields grow again. He put a finger in the river and it turned into a crystal clear again. He then went and used some power or other to make the damage equipment like new. All while he was doing this a Quincy had noticed his efforts, along with the rest of town as he was visible to them all. "Well now...aren't you just a saint?" The Quincy stood atop a ledge with the standard Quincy attire, along with the long robe that most of the esteemed members would wear, covering most of his body save for the bottom of his legs. "I must say, i'm rather curious as exactly what it is you're doing..." "...A Quincy..." Mushoku had turned and looked at the man. " To observe how humans react to supernatural events." After Mushoku had finished what he had to, he went about his business still visible to none spiritual aware humans. Some were afraid, happy, excited, even angry at him. The Qunicy was far behind him. Mushoku wasn't a fool, he knew that his meddling in human affairs, regardless if it was his duty as a Senjungami might attract powerful beings. "Oh~ I see..." the man replied with a wry smile. zzzzzzz He then began to float a few inches off of the ground, catching up with Mushoku rather quickly. When he came to an even pace with him, the Quincy turned around and began to float backwards as he went alongside the man. One would notice a faint blue aura between the ground and his airborne feet. "So...you're helping them for your own curiousity, eh?" he said in a wry manner. "Yes Quincy that is my reason for helping this town. Now that I am done I would like take my leave. I have no desires to learn from Quincies at this time, or to converse with those that are even just formerly associated with the Vandenreich at this time. However, don't take that as hate toward anything you have done. I simply don't wish to learn from your kind at this time." After that Mushoku started to float. "Now I will do two respectable things, one is I will give you my name Mushoku Kaigan. The second is please don't follow me, if you do I will take as a challenge and I am no Shinigami." After that Mushoku started to fly away. Mushoku thinking to himself " I wonder if that Quincy will try to attack me?" "The Vandenreich?" the man asked with the smile still. "Surely, you wouldn't accuse me of being associated with those barbarians. I'm just a humble blonde trying to make his way in the world..." His eyes then narrowed "...as well as learn a thing or two about your kind..." Mushoku turned and noticed one error in his early assuption. " I was right except for the basic point that you were associated with the Vandenriech. However, small pieces of reiatsu surrounds you are of a from a Bankai Capture device..... but their very old. By logic now, I would guess you know another quincy that was or is with them. My apologize for thinking, you were once with them as by logic how else could, the reaitsu of such of a device be on your person." "How perceptive of you. I'm impressed." he replied with his eyes closing, retaining the smile. "Yes, I keep one of these contraptions with me. A little token from an old friend of mine. But don't worry, I rarely use it..." "I only make educated guesses, I try to not make confimations without full evidence. But if your curious as to my race I am a Senjungami." "I've never heard of such a race..." the man replied. "And I can be quite the curious one..." "That is for my kind normally lives in the Panteon. It's located in a natural separate dimension within the Soul Society. My kind is without boasting or being arrogant, gods. This is not in power but in two factors. We are immortal or ageless and possess heavenly/divine/holy like reiatsu. We thousands of years ago, did what I did for this town, but they did it for nations. The humans of many regions added or made pagan religions with us as the bases for them." "So basically any religion that we humans thought up of is actually traced back to you all?" "No not entirely. Numerous ones, would see us and give us other names and call use deities. However, we aren't the only ones even other races were call gods in some of the same pantheons. Regardless, that is against the Panteon's laws to directly state which ones, as per agreement with the Soul Society. Now Quincy is there anything else you would like to learn from me?" "No, I believe I've learned my fair share..." the Quincy replied with his same wry smile as he continued to follow the man. " Than if you don't wish to learn anything more why are you following me? Are you wanting me to start a battle, to learn of my kind's abilities?" "No...i'm simply following the same route that you are." Anders continued. "Are you going the same direction that I am? Or are you simply wandering around? Either way, I have a feeling that we are stuck together." " I like to walk as I am still visible to humans. However, may I make a request? Can we have a short sparring match? I developed a power and I wish to see how it works against, Reishi comprised weaponary. As you Quincies normally use Reishi or Reiryoku to make your spirit weapon, your the logical solution."